PLANKTON'S MOBIUS ADVENTURE
PLANKTON'S MOBIUS ADVENTURE is an Episode in Season 42 The opening Theme is from "Truth or Square" Title page is dark green with Yellow words & a picture of Plankton at the left & a picture of Amy Rose with her Piko-Piko Hammer at the right. The Title Theme is the same from "Pranks-a-Lot" Rating Rated = G Cast Main Cast Plankton Amy Rose Sonic Additional Characters Cream Karen Tails Knuckles Shadow Rouge Big Vector Vanilla Mr. Krabs SpongeBob Storyline It was a beautiful day at the Chum Bucket and Plankton is about to wake up right about Now! Plankton:(wakes up) Everyday is the same thing is to steal even a single Krabby Patty Karen: Maybe today is the day Plankton: Thank you for your introuductions Computer Wife Karen: Are you sure you need a plan? Plankton:Plan Shman, What the worse that could happen?(exits the chum bucket) Later Plankton enters the Krusty Krab Plankton: I'm in,that was easy,maybe today's the day i get to steal the Krabby Patty Fourma(grabed by the fist)LAAAAA!!! It was Mr Krabs Mr Krabs:oh no you don't(calling out)SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Yes sir (grab Plankton with his tounge & counts down) Voice: 3,2,1 Launch! SpongeBob:(fires Plankton up to outer space) Plankton: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (flys through space and crashed landed on a strange planet called Planet Mobius)OUCH! Meanwhile in a town of Staition Square at the Park Plankton: Never, Never, Krabs is too Powerful I must figure out a way to get off this planet (notices something)wait they say Chaos Emeralds can teleport with the hands of someone holding it, but how, how am i gonna make them Helpless? Female Voice: Oh look at you your so small, tiny & helpless Plankton:Hey I resent that,huh? that voice came from Vallina the Rabbit & she was talking to her daughter Cream Vallina: Aw your so cute,that i can take what's yours & you wouldn't do a thing about it Cream: Aw mommy,you making me blush Plankton: Strange she reminds me of my mother Then Plankton has an idea Plankton: Yes victory will be mine,all i do is too transform one his friends called Sonic the Hedgehog into a tiny helpless (low voice) BABY Meanwhile Sonic is resting on a hamak until he smell something familliar Sonic: I smell a chilly dog. (sees a trail of chilly dogs) A trail of chilly dogs! (follows & picks up the chilly dogs until he ends up in a telephone booth) Hello? (notices gasses surrounds Sonic) What the heck? Plankton: Yes Chaos Emeralds here i come. (opens booth) What the? Sonic is now turned into a baby he is 2 times shorter & with a diaper on Plankton:Hmmm, he is larger than I thought Baby Sonic: Goo goo (grabs Plankton & bites him & spits him out) Plankton: Hey (felt the bites) Ow ow no no ouch! (felt the ground) Whao! (escapes Baby Sonic) Baby Sonic:(follows Plankton) Plankton: What the a lock? Oh great Amy Rose Appears Amy:Hello what this? Awww it's a baby (picks up Baby Sonic & tickles him) Coochy coochy coo Baby Sonic:(giggling) Amy & Baby Sonic:(giggling together) Plankton: HELLO,if you two done making fools out of yourselfs, I need help with this lock Amy: Sure(unlocks door) Plankton:yes finally,now i've turned Sonic into a baby,now i can get to those Chaos Emralds(Evil Laughter)Uh hello Amy:(yells)POLICE, POLICE!!! Later Shadow & Rouge taking Plankton to Jail Plankton: Your can't do this to me, those shackles are no match for my genius The cuffs are too wide, and he easily escapes Plankton: That was easier than I thought(esacpes Shadow & Rouge)I'm Free, FREE!!! Knuckles appears Amy: Knuckles I am so glad your here,i found this baby all alone,but it was only Sonic my true love,a new guy named Plankton has turned Sonic into a baby, what should we do? Knuckles: If you ask me i am going for a coffee break, a very long coffee break(leaves Amy) Meanwhile at an unknown area Plankton: (talking to Karen)…and then that blasted Pink Hedgehog called the cops! That's just not trick-it. Now I'll never be a tyrannical overlord. Karen: Do I have to tell you how to do everything? Next time, spray Amy Rose, too. Plankton: Not sure. Karen: Listen carefully. Spray. Plankton: Yes. Karen: AMY. Plankton: Uh-huh. Karen: ROSE. Plankton: Right. Karen: Too! Plankton: Now you're just talking gibberish. What I really need is to spray Sonic and Amy. Karen: That's just what I… Plankton: I don't wanna hear all your looney schemes, Karen. I've got work to do! Meanwhile at Amy's House Baby Sonic:(crying) Amy: What's wrong, Baby Sonic? You thirsty? (gives him some milk and he stops crying) That's it, drink up! Baby Sonic: (the bottle slips out of his mouth and he continues to cry) Amy: OK, maybe you're hungry? Do you want a nice soft Krabby Patty? Baby Sonic: (flicks it away and continues to cry) Amy: Not even a Krabby Patty helps. (gets an idea) I got it a nice chilly dog Baby Sonic:(stops crying) Goody (chomping on chilly dog) Plankton:(opens door) Hands in the air Amy & Baby Sonic:(hands up) tails: Huh whats going on here Amy: It's Plankton Plankton: That's right I'm back & you won't stop me this time(sprays Baby Gas at Sonic,Tails & Amy Rose. Sonic turns into an adult, and Tails turns into a baby & Amy still normal) What? Tails' now a baby but Sonic is back to normal & Amy has no effect? (sprays again.) It seems the second dose acts as an antidote! (Sprays again) Amy: Hey (coughing) Please stop it Plankton: One squirt equals baby, two squirts equals adult! (sprays both of them once, and they come back to normal) Or is it three squirts baby, four squirts adult. (Tries to spray again, but it runs out) Barnacles, I've run out of gas! Sonic: Ahem! Plankton:SONIC, nice diaper Sonic:(grabs Plankton) Plankton: Oh wait, I think I... Sonic:(throws Plankton away) So long Shrimp!!! Plankton: Yes I got it Later at Amy's house Amy:Knuckles would you please check the mail? Knuckles: Ok ok,i think there not be bills in here(opens mailbox to see PLANKTON)Plankton?!?!?! Plankton: Peek-a-Boo! Knuckles: AHH,it's Plankton Everyone:(scattering around the house away from the room) Sonic: Oh man, Plankton never gives up Shadow appears Shadow: What's going on here? Amy: Run Shadow it's Plankton Shadow: Huh,well Plankton SmartyPants, what are you gonna do now? Plankton: This (Sprays Shadow) Shadow:(coughing) Plankton: What's the matter, baby? Are you gonna cry? (Shadow is turned into a senior citizen) What the heck happened to you? This isn't baby gas! It's senior citizen spray! Shadow: Ey? What was that, Sonny? Plankton: Out of my way, Methusala! It'll take more time to explain then you have left. (Knuckles comes out of nowhere) Knuckles: Hold it right there! Sonic: Knuckles is right, Old people are out greatest natural resource! Amy:(salutes) We salute you, old citizenry! Plankton: I'm getting old listening to this & i thought SpongeBob was the only one that said that,Lets try this again (spray Knuckles) Knuckles turns into a senior citizen Knuckles: I remember a quarter use to cost a knickle(laughs weakly) Plankton: This Baby Gas is worthless, unless you are too old to Stop me Shadow: What's that sonny? Plankton: It will take longer than to explain(grabs a chaos emerald & ran away with it) Hehehehehehe! Shadow: He got the Chaos Emerald, Knuckles catch him Knuckles: Catch who? Shadow: Oh uh gezintight Plankton:(Laughing) Bikini Bottom here I come Amy:HEY you come back here(tries to smash him with her Piko Piko Hammer) Plankton:(Screaming repeatedly) Sonic:Go Amy Go Knuckles:(chasing Plankton) Come back here your little wimpersnapper Shadow:(chasing Plankton) You kids get off of my lawn (stops) I'll catch up with you boy Knuckles:(kniting) I'm catching up with my kniting Amy:(gets an idea) That's it, Shadow, Knuckles, keep kniting Shadow: Ok,(talking to knuckles)keep kniting your knitwit Plankton: This was almost too easy(traped in a net made of wool) Wha? NOOOO! I demand you gezzers to release me! Amy: Right after the party called... Sonic & Amy: "The Pinata Party" Plankton:What?! Mexican Music Plays Shadow: That's for calling us old (whacking him) Plankton: Stop it Knuckles: I want candy (whacks Plankton) Plankton: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Meanwhile back at an unknown area Plankton: (saying Mathimatical the same words like the episode from Goo Goo Gas)....Square root of Amy Rose Plankton: Of course! the final ingredent I have been hacking,it so simple,yet so EVIL & i know just where to get it Meanwhile at the shoping mall Plankton: Excuse me Mrs Rabbit what Isle do you get that from? Vallina:you mean the Kelpo? Plankton:NO that thing the ugly dripping smelly thing Vallina: Are you talking about my daughter you CREEP! Plankton: (tries to run away) Cream:(steped on Plankton 3 times) Sorry Mister, but your mean to me Plankton:Ow ow ow,UH (gasps) Baby Powder that's just what I need Plankton walks up to Vector Plankton: Hey buddy,does this made from Real or Artificial Baby? (felt the stomping from Cream Again)Ow ow ow ow ow! Vector: Been there, Done that Meanwhile Back at an Unknown area Plankton: That powdered baby did the trick! Now my baby gas can't possibly fail! Karen: Just like all your plans that "couldn't possibly fail?" Plankton: What is it now, Karen? Karen: I'm saying you should test your gas before you come running there all hilly nilly! Plankton: That's an excellent idea. And I know just the guinea pig! (Grabs the pack and points it at Karen) Karen: (gasps) Plankton, don't you dare! (sprays her and a calculator falls to the ground) Plankton: Karen! Speak to me! (the calculator types in "hELLO") It worked! Meanwhile back at Amy's house Amy:i hope nothing goes wrong Cream:me neither Plankton:(enters the house)Everyone say you ABC's Plankton sprays Tails & turns him into a baby Plankton:Now when you turned into babies you stay baby Plankton sprays Big & turns him into a baby Plankton: Hey shadow catch(sprays shadow) Shadow:(turns into a baby) Baby Shadow:WHAAAA! Knuckles appear still a senior citizen Knuckles: What's wrong little fella(turns into baby,thanks to Plankton 's new & improved Baby Gas) Baby Knuckles:WHAAAA! Sonic: What is going on here Amy:Look! Cream:It's Plankton! Plankton: Now for the moment of Victory (Sprays at Amy,Cream & Sonic But It has no effect)WHAT THE!!! Sonic: Sorry but even New & improved Baby Gas are no match for ...uh....well uh Amy can you explain for me please Amy: Ok Sonic,well if me & Sonic Are together with (sighs)LOVE,we are inderstructible Plankton:Uh Oh Cream: By the way you'll be the babies playmate Plankton: Say what?!(felt the drooling from the babies) Oh gross I command you to stop drooling on me Baby Knuckles: Goo(grabed Plankton) Plankton: Put me down Baby Knuckles:(shaking Plankton very hard) Plankton: OW, Stop it,I'm an Adult Baby Tails:(Grab Plankton) goo goo (chewing Plankton & spits him out) Plankton:AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (notices the chaos emrald) I don't believe it,the chaos emrald,Knuckles is teething on it (walks up to baby Knuckles) Give it here your big stupid baby Baby Knuckles: (whacks Plankton with bottle) Plankton: Ow Baby Knuckles:(keeps on whacking Plankton with Bottle 10 times & crawls away) Plankton: Ohhh uhhh (grabs the chaos emrald) I got it, just like taken candy from a baby, you hear that like taken candy from you Baby Big:(trying to Break the vault of Baby Gas) Plankton:Hey, what are you doing? Baby Big:(broke the vault of Baby Gas) Ohhhhh The vault Exploded & the baby gas spreaded everywhere turning everyone back to normal Amy: Look Sonikuu, everyone is turning back to normal Sonic: Well i'll be a monkey's uncle Knuckles:(still sucking his thumb & then Stops) What the, why am i wearing a diaper? Plankton: I don't Believe this My plan is ruined thanks to you Amy: Hey we tried to stop you Sonic: Yeah Cream: Why would you do this to us for Plankton: Because I want to get back to Bikini Bottom & most importantly to get the Krabby Patty formula in my hands Amy,Sonic & Cream: The Krabby Patty Formula? Amy: Is that was this whole thing is about? Plankton:no of course not,i mean not at first, i mean uh Honey Bunch? Amy:(reveals her Piko Piko Hammer 10 times than it's normal size & her Muscles revealing giant tanks firing just like the one from Popeye) You are gonna get it, big time, you BIG JERK!!! Plankton:Uh Oh! Amy:(whacks Plankton into Outer Space with her Piko Piko Hammer)And Never Come Back!!! Plankton: Oh well i guess this is what I desevere for turning everyone into Babies!! (landed on the Krusty Krab)ouch Mr Krabs: What the I told you for the last time... Both: Now Stay Away from the... Plankton:..Krusty Krab bug, I think we through with this a 1000 times allow me to do the hounors (throwing himself to the Chum Bucket while he is doing a Boring Scream) THUD Karen: Well SmartyPants what are you going to do now? Plankton:Don't nag me Karen because i have a long day Meanwhile back at Planet Mobius Sonic:Amy Rose thank you for saving us from turning into Babies Amy:(giggling)thank you Sonic i want to give you something very special to me Sonic:really,what is it? Amy:These(kisses Sonic 10 times & a big one in the lips) Sonic:(dazed out)Thank You(passes out) Cream:aww that's sweet Later Back at the Chum Bucket Plankton:uhhh holograpic meat loaf......MY FAVOIRITE!!!(eating holograpic Meat Loaf) Amy:(watches Plankton Eating Holograpic Meat Loaf)i guess that makes me the Pink Sailor Girl Amy:(sings)I'm Amy the Sailor The Sailor Girl Mega Man: REALLY? COME ON. The End Trivia/Goofs *﻿Plankton has turned Sonic & his into Babies & that's the same thing happen in the episode called "Goo Goo Gas" *Amy & Cream are to cute to be babies *When Amy & Sonic are together, they are Invinceble & no harm to Goo Goo Gas *Amy's shows Plankton her Muscles like from "Popeye" Character Pictures Plankton.gif|Plankton Amy.png|Amy Rose 290px-Sonic3.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Episodes